Lost cards Unvield Thoughts
by kitsuK8
Summary: Gambits loses his 'special' cards and Rogue is there to help but also discovers something much more special. A One-shot! Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Remy (Gambit) or Rogue. They belong to the wonderful world of Marvel!! sigh but I do wish I had a remy to own lol that would be sweet

UPDATE YO YO! Aaactually it aint really an update...just like...making it ...better I guess...hopefully..

When I first wrote this, I didn't know much bout xmen and all their history and stuff so re reading this it sounded very very funny and dumb soooo I re did it and still not that great but hopefully mabey someone out there will enjoy it! thanks and please comment on it!

"Ehh... 'dis aint good." He said to himself, scratching his head in confusion while looking around the room.

"You ok sugah?" Rogue asked a little worried as she tilted her head back from the couch. Gambit was franticly pacing around the living room looking under and around objects in the room.

"Yea 'm fine, chere." He said, his ruby on onyx eyes darting all over. _Damn were could 'dey be?_

"You sure?"

"Yea, Yea its ok, its just 'dat I cant seem to to find my cards. I looked everywhere but I caint find 'em," he said, stuffing his hands in his trench coat and sprouting a puppy dog face as he plopped down on the couch right beside Rogue.

Giggling, Rogue thought in amusement at how pitiful and cute Remy's face was, all scrunched up and in confusion. On a face like his it was hard for her not to be a little sympathetic towards him. He was just so darn cute.

"What chu laughing at? This aint a laughing matter. Those are 'my' cards."

Sighing, "Are you sure you checked everywhere Remy? You might' a left em somewhere else and just forgot about em being there. Besides ya got tons of otha cards scattered about that place. Whats so special with these cards?" Rogue asked.

"No, Gambit looked everywhere and still de be missin. I was planen on playen a couple of games o solitair an' all so I got up to get some snacks. When I come back dey be gone! I swear I left dem right on de table in the rec room." He said slightly perturbed. "I have ta find em Rogue! Dey are my pride and joy. Ya just don't undastand, dos cards were my life, dey wer my bebs." He added over-dramatically.

"Hum.. Well maabey someone picked em up? Ya ever think about that?" She said while playfully rolling her eyes at his sarcasm.

"You tink so?" Gambit, with his eyes turned to Rogue and while in a thoughtful voice said, "Well if der is one ting in dis mansion dat needs to be taught is dat people shouldn't take tings dat aren't ders." Gambit declared.

Rogue busted up laughing at that moment. It was just so funny. Remy turned to look at her. "An' what is just so funny about dat, mon ami?" With a slight smirk on his face.

"Well your one ta talk bout 'taking things that don't belong' sugah."

"Huh? I dunt know what chu talking bout chere." Turning away trying hard not to laugh at the little hoax he was going at.

"Aww come on Rem, you know exactly wat im talking about! But I guess you can be saying that now." Rogue down to a whisper at the last part.

Gambit slowly turned back around to face her with a confused face on. "What are you talking about?"

Moving slightly closer she told him exactly what she thought. "Its just that before I knew you I heard so many things about you. I dunt know if they were all true or not but they all seemed to stay in the same category of 'yea he's not a good one to go around with' or like 'stay away from him, he cant be trusted'." Rogue looked away towards the fire. "And when I absorbed you....i felt things. Saw things. They scared me at first so I locked them away with all the other memories. I couldn't stand them." Shuddering and close to tears, she continued, "I believed, at that point, that they were right in telling me to stay away from you, but I cant!" Rogue stated turning back around to look at him in the eyes, her white strands falling across her face.

"Why..." Remy asked in a low voice.

"Because you're a thief! You're a damned thief!" Rogue practically shouted shaking. Tears slowly working there way down her face.

"You stole me away...," She looked right into his eyes, "You stole my heart away and I will never be able to get it back."

Remy looked in awe at her as the tears marked her face.

"You have changed so much. I may not agree with all the things you did in the past but I can overcome them and grow to accept them."

"You ...really think....I've changed?"

Rogue closed the gap between them and looked up into his ruby eyes and whispered, "Yes, Remy Ah do think so." Gambit took his gloved hand and braced it against her cheek then closed in for just a touch. A simple touch.

"No..."

Rogue desired nothing more than to be able to touch and feel someone with out having a barrier between her and the other. Being able to touch skin to skin with out clothing or gloves on. That was all she wanted in her life, but Rogue also knew that just being held by someone special was all she wanted at this moment.

She knew how bad her mutation was and she loathed it completely, but in a way she was kind of thankful for it because in a way if she never developed this factor, then she may have never came to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. She may never have gained the great friends she had nor had the adventures that she had there.

But most of all she may have never meet the one who made her feel whole. The one man that made the curse bearable. The one man she loved so dearly she would give her life for. The one man holding on to her as if the world would end in the next few seconds.

"Wat chu tinkin 'bout chere?"

"Ah'm just thinking about how much Ah ...ah love ya. Do ...do you love me ...Remy?" Whispered Rogue.

"Chere, you are the first women ever to make me feel this way and you're the first person to ever... truly care for me and maybe trust me. Rogue, you be de only woman to ever make me want more for myself. I love you Rogue. Je'taime chere."

She smiled contentedly as they cuddled on the couch.

It was beginning to get dark as the dusking light shinnied through the window making the room look majestically spectacular in all colors. But before they both feel asleep in each others arms, Rogue said, "Ya know Remy, ya neva found your cards."

"I don't think so chere. I think Gambit found em right here in his arms."

fin

hope ya liked it!


End file.
